leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smite
Smite = |-| Challenging = |-| Chilling = |-| is a targeted summoner spell that deals 20 at levels 1-4, 30 at levels 5-9, 40 at levels 10-14, 50 at levels 15-18}} true damage to a monster or enemy minion. It is available on Summoner's Rift and the Twisted Treeline. It is required to buy and . Smite starts with one charge and gains an additional charge every 75 seconds starting from 1:40, with a maximum of 2 charges. Upgrades The following items upgrade by granting additional effects: * : * : Challenging Smite.png|Challenging Smite Chilling Smite.png|Chilling Smite Bonuses Casting on large monsters instantly harvest a bonus that is available once per spawn, regardless of who killed the monster. Colored bubbles come out of the monster if the bonus is available, and this is only visible if you have Smite. The only exceptions are the and the , who do not give any bonuses ( and are epic monsters). * : Restores a large amount of mana over 2 seconds ( ). * : Restores a large amount of health instantly ( ). * : For 90 seconds, every 6th basic attack stuns minions and monsters. Additionally, you can auto attack a tower to deal a large amount of bonus true damage ( 15 level}} to it—however, doing so will end the buff's duration early. * : Grants you for a short duration whenever you are next spotted by an enemy ward. Lasts 90 seconds. * : Summons a rift spirit that grants in the nearby area for 90 seconds. Whenever an enemy champion comes in range of the spirit, it will follow them for a short duration. * : Poisons enemies who attack you in the next 90 seconds, dealing 10 as magic damage to them over 3 seconds. Strategy * is generally used for jungling. Beyond dramatically speeding up clear time, its high damage provides a strategic last-hit advantage at high-priority buffs like and . * can also be used to push a lane more quickly. When doing so, it's generally best to save for cannon minions. **An unconventional use of is to instantly and unexpectedly kill a minion to land skillshots such as or on enemy champions behind it. * deals true damage, so it will always deal the stated amount; it cannot be reduced or amplified in any way other than a few exceptions, such as the bonus damage against the Rift Scuttler under hard crowd control. * can target "pets", such as , , and . It's also a very effective counter to . * heals while his is activated. * can be cast while silenced. Notes * The recharge cooldown of this spell can be reduced by the mastery or by . Patch history or Spell vamp. V5.18: * ** now properly removed by . V5.1: * Now uses a charge system, regenerating charges every 75 seconds, storing up to 2 charges from a cooldown of seconds. * Smite starts with 1 charge and only begins to gain additional charges at 1:40. * Cooldown between Smite casts changed to 15 seconds. V4.21: * Skirmisher's Sabre extra damage on hit effect was replaced with true damage over 3 seconds. * Upgrading to Ranger's Trailblazer no longer grants reduced cooldown for Smite. * Hunter's Machete now grants +10 gold per large jungle monster * All tier 2 and 3 jungle items now grant +20 gold per large jungle monster V4.20: * Can now be upgraded through the purchase of any of four different jungle items * Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 40. V4.1: * Icon updated V3.14: * Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 70. * Damage reduced to 390-1000 from 490-1000. V1.0.0.153: * Damage increased to 490-1000 from 445-870. V1.0.0.129: * Now improved in the Defense tree instead of Offense. * Improved Smite no longer reduces cooldown but the gold gained on cast is increased to 10 from 5. * Cooldown reduced to 70 seconds from 75 seconds. V1.0.0.125: * Fixed a bug where you could from behind his den. V1.0.0.111: * Now deals True Damage instead of magic damage. V1.0.0.97: * Now removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.94(b) * Damage per level reduced to 25 from 35. V0.8.21.110: * Damage reduced to 420 + 35 level from 575 + 25 level (1050 total down from 1060). June 26, 2009 Patch: * Plentiful Bounty (mastery) – Increases the gold granted by by 5, and reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug with , , and other spells that would make them not castable for periods of time where they looked like they were castable. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Damage changed from 600 to 575 + 25 level. Alpha Week 6: * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 75 seconds. * Damage is now reduced by the target's magic resistance. Alpha Week 4: * Plentiful Bounty mastery bonus gold from decreased to 5 from 10. }} cs:Smite de:Zerschmettern es:Castigo fr:Châtiment pl:Porażenie pt-br:Golpear zh:Smite Category:Spells